remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Titania
Titania (タイタニア) is a vast, barren desert world. The planet's atmosphere is composed of black clouds and red dust blown by the ion storms that buffet its surface. Various cactus plants are Titania's only visible sign of life. 'Overview' Titania is known as the "Red Planet" due to massive ion storms that stir up red dust from the planet's surface and deposit it into the stratosphere. Archaeologists have discovered a large number of ancient ruins on Titania, pointing to an ancient civilization that once inhabited the planet. The only survivor of this lost civilization is a creature code-named "Goras", believed to be an advanced planetary defense system. Due to Titania's hostile nature, travel to the planet is usually restricted to researchers alone. ''Planetary Compendium :"''Titania is known as the "Red Planet" due to the huge ion storms that swirl dust from the surface of the planet into its stratosphere. Archaeologists have found surprisingly advanced ancient ruins on this planet, and, in fact, a high-tech, planetary defense system, code named "Goras," is still active. Travel to the planet has been prohibited because of to the threat to starships posed by this system." :—Star Fox 64.com 'History' Long ago, Titania was a prosperous, fertile world home to a progressive agrarian society. Using advanced construction techniques, the Titanians erected ornate cities of stone located between small farming communities. As is evidenced in their elaborate temples, the Titanians are thought to have worshiped the Goras creature as a sort of harvest god and as an advanced planetary defense system. In time, an asteroid, possibly from the Meteo Asteroid Belt, collided with Titania, instantly turning what was once a lush world into its current desolate state. :"Millions of years ago, Titania was a thriving planet populated by an advanced agrarian civilisation. Interspersed between the farming communities were ornate cities of stone that the Titanians constructed using advanced engineering and architectural techniques. The centrepiece of ever town was its temple, where villagers would leave their harvests to appease the fearsome Goras. Now, two million years after an asteroid collided with Titania, the Goras is the only surviving creature roaming the planet. A far cry from the lush, green planet it once was, Titania has become a barren wasteland of deserts and dunes. Even the Goras is different- a direct result of Andross's biomechanics experimentation." :—Lylat Datalink, The Red Planet, pg 53 ''Lylat Wars During the Lylat Wars, scout forces sent by Andross took control of the desert planet due to its large deposits of raw materials. The Star Fox Team battled through Venomian forces in search of Slippy Toad, who had crash-landed on Titania and was captured by the Goras. While searching, the team also had to be wary of an oncoming magnetic storm after Falco alerted them to its presence. Ultimately, Fox rescued Slippy, destroying the Goras in the process. Titania Incident Four years after the Lylat Wars, research bases were established on Titania, including one commanded by Captain Shears. Katt Monroe, as well as the other members of the Hot Rodders gang, battled against another Goras that was secretly sent by Captain Shears himself. Shears and his subordinates were later revealed to be remnants of Andross' army, and they had experimented with various regeneration technologies in hopes of reviving Andross. The regeneration process finished prematurely, and the result was a mindless clone of Andross which was promptly defeated by Fox McCloud. Anglar Blitz Years after the Aparoid Invasion, Titania was invaded by the Anglar Empire and visited by the Star Fox and Star Wolf Teams in search of a terraforming device created by Andross. However, the "ghost" of Andross would not so easily give up the device, deploying Bioweapons to protect it. Whichever Team claimed the device used it to transform the desolate, toxic wasteland of Venom into a sterilized, mild climated paradise. *As to whether or not this "ghost" of Andross was hologram left behind to guard it or that the Ape still survived his death and became a wandering spirit remained unknown. But if Dash Bowman fights the Monarch Dodora, Andross will order the creature to stop attacking his grandson to no avail, meaning a hologram would not be able to react differently to a pilot's identity. 'In the games' Star Fox/DS In ''Star Fox and its DS remake Star Fox DS, Titania is encountered as the third location on the intermediate Level 2 route. The surface is initially depicted as frozen much like Fichina, but the icy climate is changed instantly to its usual warmer self by taking a weather control unit. After the weather is fixed, Fox McCloud faced and destroyed a robot named Professor Hanger, freeing Titania from Andross. ''Star Fox 64/3D Mission No 5. Titania: Arid Desert; The Search for Slippy In ''Star Fox 64 and the 3DS rerelease, Titania is approached only from Sector X on the easy path route. Meeting the previous mission with a "Mission Accomplished" after avoiding the Warp Zone and destroying Spyborg will allow a choice of routes between Titania and Macbeth, but if Slippy is knocked aside by Spyborg, the route choices will be cancelled and go straight to Titania. Clearing this level will cause the map's route to go straight to Bolse only. ''Mission Briefing :"''Although traffic to Titania is usually restricted, Andross's scout forces have been detected on the planet. Cornerian planning is concerned that Andross might gain control of the planet's ancient Goras defense system. The Star Fox Team must make sure that this doesn't happen, and must also try to neutralize Goras. Since Corneria's defense forces do not have a tank corps, the Star Fox Team's Landmaster is the only vehicle that can do the job. Intelligence -''' Use the Landmaster's rolling ability to avoid land mines." :—Star Fox 64.com Medal Tips '''Medal Score: 150 hits Checkpoint Goal: 60 hits :"As usual, bombs will help you take out clusters of enemies in this mission. Destroying the lead ships in attacking squadrons with a charged laser bolt will take out the followers with a single shot. Also, if you destroy the lead robot on the right hillside with a bomb, it will sometimes cause a chain reaction with the other robots on the hill." :—Star Fox 64.com ''Star Fox: Assault Titania appears in ''Star Fox: Assault as an unlockable stage. The stage itself is actually a base located somewhere in the desert. Players can snipe from atop rocks or fly the Arwing for dogfights, although air space is limited. There are caves that hold power-ups like barriers and other, more powerful weapons. Players can set up Sensor Bombs in these caves and hide for an ambush. Titania also appears in the background of Fortuna in the story mode during the conflict between the Cornerian Army and Oikonny's Rebel Army. *This multiplayer stage actually has one small pool of water. This means that microscopic organisms may actually still exist on Titania. *It is interesting to note that with the booster pack, a player can jump up to the top of the spire in the center of the base and Arwings or Wolfens won't be able to reach him or her. ''Star Fox Command Andross' Legacy The classic Star Fox Team, being Fox, Falco, Slippy and Peppy, landed on Titania. They recovered the terraforming device from Andross's "Ghost". Wolf's Plot Fox and Falco, aided by Wolf, set forth on Titania. They recovered the terraforming device from Andross's "Ghost". The Worm Falco and Slippy meet up with Fox on Titania and are surprised to see Krystal has come as well. However, it is obvious that Krystal still harbors resentment towards Fox. Krystal tells the rest of Star Fox that Andross was working on a device that would neutralize the acidity of the Venom Sea, and that device is currently on Titania under the guard of one of Andross' bioweapons. After defeating the patrolling Anglar forces, an image claiming to be the ghost of Andross emerges, declaring that his bioweapon protects this place. From a forming sand cloud emerges the Dune Worm. After defeating the bioweapon, the Star Fox team is able to acquire the device. After their mission on Titania, Slippy begins talking with Krystal, asking if she is still the same Krystal they once knew. Krystal responds that she is different now, but Slippy is adamant that she is still the same, and mentions some of her adventures with Fox. Krystal tells Slippy that Fox had lost his chance, but then Slippy tells her of Amanda, whom he left on Aquas, and how he knows it was wrong, saying how when you care for someone, you should be with them no matter what. All of this makes Slippy start crying, and Krystal takes some time to think as they head towards the Anglar base. 'Other Appearances' Star Fox 2 In the unreleased ''Star Fox 2 and its DS remake, Titania (misspelled "Taitania") would have served as one of Andross' many bases. In this game, Titania has been blanketed in white snow and has a moon. This may still be canonical, as both the manga Farewell, Beloved Falco and the Vs. Mode stage in Assault show a moon in Titania's sky. ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves Titania reappears as the third and most difficult stage in the [http://starfox.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Fox_(WarioWare:_Smooth_Moves) ''Star Fox boss microgame] in WarioWare: Smooth Moves. Its appearance is that of its original SNES snowy design to keep in tone with the spirit of the microgame's look. ''Star Fox 64 manga Titania appears in the ''Star Fox 64 manga, where Slippy crash lands after failure to understand the Arwings fuel tank warnings. Fox drives the Vector Class II Cybertank Landmaster to find Slippy, due to planetary conditions. Goras has Slippy's Arwing stuck in its claws until Fox blasts it off, destroying the Zied Parasite. Trivia *Titania's location in the Star Fox 64 map seemingly contradicts the original Star Fox instruction manual, where it is directly stated to be the second planet of the Lylat System; in Star Fox 64, it is instead shown to be the fifth location on the bottom path. *In Star Fox 64, Titania resembles Eladard from Star Fox 2 and Star Fox DS. On the map, Titania is roughly where Eladard was, and both have planet rings. *In Star Fox: Farewell, Beloved Falco, Slippy has anxious feelings about going to Titania because of bad memories of being nearly eaten by Goras. But the considered true ending of Star Fox 64 includes reaching Venom via Area 6, which is impossible to reach if Titania is included in the player's flight path. *In Star Fox 64 3D, the planet's rings can now be seen from the surface. Category:Lylat System Category:Planets